Sunnyhell Style
by moonbunny77
Summary: The Dark Lord seeks an end to Harry Potter and comes upon a certain red headed witch in Sunnydale who may just be the solution to his dilemma. Little does he know he’s about to face the ultimate smack down, Sunnyhell style. BtVSHP X over WIP
1. Enter Ophelia

Sunnyhell Style

SUMMARY: The Dark Lord seeks an end to Harry Potter and comes upon a certain red headed witch in Sunnydale who may just be the solution to his dilemma. Little does he know he's about to face the ultimate smack down, Sunnyhell style. PG-13 BtVS/HP

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which belongs to the all mighty Joss Whedon and Co. Nor do I claim ownership over the Harry Potter verse, which is product of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Read on.

_Chapter 1: Enter Ophelia_

She was pissed. No, more than just pissed. She was downright, curse-you-to-hell, never-ending-torment, out-of-my-freaking-way MAD. And that was definitely saying something for a witch capable of ending the world as it is with a nod of her head.

Willow burst into the tomb, with the air of one righteously wronged woMAN, and strode over to the peroxide haired, former resident, Big Bad.

"How dare you! You, mister, have just crossed the line! I can't believe you went and did that behind my back! You snot-nosed evil lurkerer! You… you…" the fiery red head quickly lost her steam as she noticed the lazy grin the vampire was giving her. Suddenly, all resolve melted away into apprehension. Something was most definitely off.

"You… Spike what's wrong with you? You seem… different?" The end of that statement came out a lot more wobbly than she had intended. Not to mention she had not planned her whole "You have wronged me" speech to take such a turn. The air felt charged with expectation, magic, and danger.

Closing his eyes briefly, the master vampire inhaled deeply and grinned, "Interesting. Absolutely fascinating. Who would have thought it would be you? I never would have suspected it. This won't be a complete loss after all."

"I… I what? Spike what's going on? Why are you acting, all… all kooky?" she asked, her hand waving in befuddlement.

The blonde vampire appraised her with his glittering eyes, a flicker of something passing through his cerulean orbs. He got up from this languid position, duster awhirl, and slowly began to circle the witch like a hunter to his prey.

To say the least, Willow was getting more nervous by the second. This was really, really off. Just this morning she recalled Buffy telling her how Spike was doing much better since the whole ordeal of his now soul-having existence. He had returned to his crypt and was more or less an accepted member of the Scooby gang. So why was Spike eyeing her like she was the best thing he'd seen in a century or so?

"Okay, haha Spike, I get it. You're trying to scare me again, convince me you still have it in you to be the Big Bad. Well I get it okay? Just cut it, you're seriously creeping me out!"

Nothing, absolutely nothing. He just continued to circle her, eyeing her in a way that would make her grandmother blush, but also as if he could see right through her. In fact, as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that was in fact squinting rather oddly, in a way that would blur her figure together.

"Ahh, yes. I see it now, ingenious really, for it to be in someone so innocent. Well looks are deceiving," muttered the blonde vampire.

"Okayy. Spike I'm going to go back home now and we can pretend this never happened."

Willow began to edge her way back to the door, clutching her bag in front of her, wishing she had just let things be. Perhaps Spike was still not used to having a soul. After all, it took Angel well over a century to come to grips with it, and even then, he had his king of brood attitude. Spike was probably under another one of his odd attacks. Either way, she had to get out before she got hurt.

Sure, Willow was the most powerful magically inclined person on her side of the world, but that didn't mean she should come to rely on her magic to get her out of every situation, thus leading to the apocalyptic events of last year. Throwing her mind back to the present, Willow reached a hand back for the doorknob and nearly sighed in relief. She definitely needed to tell Buffy about this when she got home. Perhaps Spike still need to be chained in the Summers' basement. Perhaps it was too soon for him to go free.

"Alright Spike, I'm leaving now. Oh, and by the way, here's some blood," Willow fumbled through her bag, thankful that she remembered in the nick of time that she was also here to deliver Spike his food, since they still didn't trust him to get it himself. Finding the paper bag of pig's blood, Willow set it on a table nearby and was nearly to the door when she heard a growl and froze.

"Pig's blood? What is this girl? Vampires drink blood from living, breathing humans! Pathetic! You have this fool whipped."

Willow was deeply confused. Why was Spike acting like this was a surprise? Why was he talking in the third person? In all of his manic episodes, Spike had never behaved like this. It was almost as if he… wasn't… himself.

Click.

"Oh!" Willow's eyes widened and she stepped back in realization, "Oh my!" Fumbling through her bag once more she raced to get her phone out and call Buffy. Buffy has to know now! With this thought running through her head, the witch didn't notice the curse heading her way until it was too late.

"_Petrificus totalis!_" With a gasp, Willow found herself completely immobilized, her limbs snapping together and holding fast. The last thing she remembered as her body fell to the floor and she slipped into unconsciousness, was why in the world Spike, or the fake-Spike, was holding a long, wooden stick.

Smirking in self-satisfaction, Lucius Malfoy surveyed the young witch and mentally did a check of everything he had come for. Noticing the packet of blood on the table, he quickly transfigured it into a piece of silverware not wanting to leave any indication of the girl's visitation here. However, he could not believe that the vampire whose face he currently wore, had sunk so low as to take animal blood from humans – humans he would have gladly drunk from a few years ago. The infamous vampire was down even in the wizarding history books, which was one reason for Lucius' apprehension in taking this task. He was wary of the opposition he might face. After all, this Spike, or William the Bloody as he was better known, terrorized the better half of the world for well over the century, along with three other equally infamous vampires.

But what the master ordered, Lucius obeyed. And much to his surprise it all happened to work out quite nicely for him, with no bloodshed on his part. Tucking his wand into the leather duster he wore, a muggle fashion statement that was perhaps the best thing about this vampire, Lucius looked at the unconscious red head. In the wizarding world, she could easily pass for that muggle loving family known as the Weasleys.

Shaking his head in disgust, he set to work to the task at hand, muttering another spell to bind the young witch and take her back to his master. With a gasp, Lucius returned to his regular self, the effects of the Polyjuice potion wearing off. Wrinkling his polished forehead in disdain, he muttered yet another spell and changed back into the wizarding robes he was so used to. Lifting the trap door at the floor of the crypt, he made sure that the vampire was still asleep and out of the way, before grabbing the prone girl and apparating back to his master.

He would be most pleased at the way Lucius had handled the situation. And the elder Malfoy was looking very forward to his reward.

End.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please!


	2. Of House Elves and Blonde Men

_Sunnyhell Style_

SUMMARY: The Dark Lord seeks an end to Harry Potter and comes upon a certain red headed witch in Sunnydale who may just be the solution to his dilemma. Little does he know he's about to face the ultimate smack down, Sunnyhell style. PG-13 BtVS/HP

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which belongs to the all mighty Joss Whedon and Co. Nor do I claim ownership over the Harry Potter verse, which is product of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Read on.

_Chapter 2: Of House Elves and Blonde Men_

Willow awoke to the sound of scuffling, her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. Damn, her head hurt. Biting her lip, she tried to look around but quickly closed her eyes, as the room began to spin. _Okay so that's a no go_. Taking a few deep breaths, she steadied herself and attempted to move her limbs. When that failed to work as well, she began to get more nervous. _What the hell? What happened to me?_

Closing her eyes again, she tried to recall the last thing she remembered. With a gasp, she nearly let out a small scream when the memories fled back to her pounding head – Spike – the fake Spike – weird behavior, a flash of something, falling to the floor and waking up here.

Moaning internally she wondered why she was the one to get kidnapped. _Why me?_

Yelling a mental curse up to the Powers That Be, the red head returned to the situation at hand and managed to gather her bearings. Trying to move as little as possible, she turned her head, taking in her surroundings.

From what she could tell, she was in a cell of some sort, bound to a chair with ropes. What she couldn't make out was the source of that scuffling noise. Daring to move her sore neck even further, Willow nearly gagged from the nauseas sensations that crept up her body from the strained movement.

_ Let's see, moving is SO not a possibility at the moment. What are my options? I can't move, even if I wanted to, I can't see where I am or anything. Not of the good Wills._ Silently, Willow continued her mental babble, willing her nerves down,_ I wonder how long I've been here. Have Buffy and the others noticed I'm gone yet? Either way, I shouldn't count on them saving me. I should be able to get out of this mess myself. Bet they didn't know they witch napped a very angry and powerful witch did they?_

The thought cheered her up a bit, but Willow didn't want to dare any form of magic in her current state. Who knows what might go wrong if she lost control of her magic because she was too drained.

Stiffening, Willow remained absolutely still, holding her breath. There was that scuffling noise again, much closer this time. In fact, it sounded as if it was right behind her…

"The mistress is awake! I is telling master the mistress is awake. Drink this!"

With a yelp and jerk, Willow started in surprised, remembering too late that she was in no condition to move, let alone so suddenly. Unfortunately her sudden momentum tipped her chair over and she clattered noisily and painfully to the floor. Groaning, Willow gritted her teeth to keep from falling unconscious again.

When she looked up, she found herself staring at the object of her shock. Big brown eyes that seemed to take up its whole face blinked quizzically back at her as it said, "The mistress must not make such loud noises. Master hates it, he does. You must drink this!"

In all her time on the Hellmouth, Willow had never seen a creature like this. It was tiny, perhaps about three feet tall, with large, floppy ears and a wrinkly nose, along with doe-like eyes. In other circumstances, she would have squealed at the adorable like air around the… thing.

However, she was far too weirded out to do anything but gawk. And it seemed to be holding a drink in its knobby hands. Something for her to drink? Willow was too confused to make sense of everything.

"Is the mistress alright? She isn't hurt is she? Tumty will get in big trouble with Master if Mistress is hurt. Tumty must help the little miss up!"

Suddenly Willow found her self upright in her chair, and blinked owlishly back at the… thing… that stared back at her. _How did it do that? What was it?_

"Err… thanks erm….? What is your name?" she asked. What she didn't expect was the outburst of tears to come from the little thing.

"Mistress… wants to know my name? _(sob)_ she is too kind!" At least, that's what Willow was able to discern from the sobbing mass of a thing. With some alarm, Willow watched in confusion as the creature began to hit himself against the wall.

"Oh, stop it! Please don't cry, I'm sorry if I offended you! Don't hit yourself please!" Willow thought she was being comforting, but instead, the creature let out a strangled cry and increased the force of his actions.

Before Willow could do anything else however, the door at the front of the room swung open with a theatrical bang, and a tall, blonde haired man walked in.

_ Gee, imitation of Spike much? I swear_, thought Willow, as she warily eyed the man from her prone position. Under normal circumstances, Willow would have said he was very handsome in that upper-class-older man-distinguished-sort-of-way. But the second he opened his mouth, all such illusions faded quickly away.

"Get off the floor you miserable wretch! I leave you to in charge of a simple task that even a flobberworm could handle and you completely botch it up. No dinner for you tonight. Furthermore, you have kitchen duty for a week! Get out of my sight you mangy animal!" With a viscous kick to the poor creature's crouching body, the man hit it once more with his long cane. Willow simmered with barely controlled anger at this man's brutal actions.

"How DARE YOU! What has this poor little thing done to you? Treat it with some respect and maybe it will actually listen to you! Who do you think you are buster? Can't you see it's scared enough without you to add on to its grief?" Willow would have continued her tirade but was rudely cut off by the man.

"_Silencio_," he said, pointing his wooden stick at her. To her surprise, Willow found herself unable to talk, no sound coming from her at all. Gaping in surprise, she cursed herself for being in her state, otherwise, she could have called upon her magic and shown this man who was boss.

"I've changed my mind Tumpty. It seems this young lady has some fire in her after all. Make sure she drinks the potion. After all, we wouldn't want her to come to any harm now will we?" He smirked, a bitter chill going down Willow's spine when she saw it. For some reason she got the feeling that it was a face she would be seeing a lot more of.

"And do return to the kitchens once you are done. The rest of the punishment still stands."

With a swish of his black robe, the man was out the door, which closed itself with a resounding click.

Paling considerably, she glanced at the creature that was nervously holding a cup of some dark liquid that she really did not want to ingest any time soon. Realizing that she couldn't speak, she made a gesture with her head to the creature helplessly, who miraculously seemed to get the message.

With a wave of his fingers, Willow found that to her surprise, her voice had returned. Clearing her throat, she asked, "If it's alright with you… Tumpty I believe your name was… could we just pretend I drank it? Somehow I have this feeling that this potion is not of the yummy goodness."

"Mistress must drink this or Master will not like it. Mistress must or…"

Willow understood the implication. She had to drink it or Tumpty here would get another beating. As much as she hated the idea of drinking some unknown, magically mixed drink, the idea of this poor creature getting hurt again was too much too bear. Sighing, Willow thought over her options. She could down the whole thing. Or she could let the creature get beaten up.

Somehow though, she figured the yellow haired man would force her to drink it himself. And she couldn't imagine that scenario going very well either. Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes and said, "I'll drink it, only if you tell me what this will do to me."

"Tumpty does not know that Mistress. Master orders Tumpty and Tumpty follows. Tumpty is sorry he cannot help the kind Mistress. But Mistress must drink. Tumpty is very sorry he cannot help."

Sighing once more, Willow resigned herself. _I'll just take a tiny sip. Just one tiny sip_.

Scrunching up her face, as if she were taking some medicine, Willow leaned forward and took the tiniest sip of the drink from Tumpty's hands. She didn't quite swallow, hoping to spit it out or something. But the liquid sort of dissolved on her tongue, and left Willow quite lightheaded.

"Err, do I have to drink more?" She asked, quite breathily, not seeming to mind the notion at all. Tumpty nodded nervously, and Willow leaned forward to take a big gulp. As she swallowed, quite dazed, she noticed the room seemed to get fuzzy.

Giggling, Willow was going to point out that Tumpty had better hold on to something, as the room was spinning like a merry go round. But instead, all she could do was hiccup a few times, and then promptly fainted in her chair.

"Tumpty is very sorry to have had to make Mistress drink the Master's mean potion. Tumpty will take good care of Mistress, yes he will. Mistress is kind to Tumpty, so Tumpty is kind to Mistress."

Snapping his fingers, Tumpty produced a blanket out of thin air and wrapped it tenderly around the unconscious red head. Taking one last glance, he snapped his fingers again, the remaining liquid in the cup vanishing, and exited the room, going to the kitchens like he was told.

Just as he was leaving, he heard the witch moan, "Kill the frogs…" and smiled sadly, his watery eyes sympathizing with the poor girl.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please! Thanks to all those who reviewed from last time!

**Kel from Mayhem**: Thanks so much! I personally haven't read many stories where the Buffster of Spike teaches at Hogwarts. Perhaps because I tend to stay away from those story lines. haha. Anyway hope you liked this chapter and review again please!

**Village Mystic**: Well here is more of my story. And there is more to come. I apologize if I misled you to believe this was a one shot or something. Hope you enjoy it! Review again please!

**PhOenixFyrE:** I'm glad you have such confidence in my writing abilities! I hope I can live up to that. Let me know how you liked this chapter! Thanks.

**mist of shadows**: I like a little mystery in my stories lol. Time and place will be revealed eventually. Hope you liked this chapter! Review again please!

**silverfire**: Glad you liked it. Hope this chapter was just as enjoyable. Review!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please! Thanks to all those who reviewed last time! Again….


End file.
